Inheritance Cycle
by Eos Forge
Summary: In which Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco come into their inheritance and Professors Lupin, Snape, and occasionally Hagrid help them learn about and control their new powers.


**AN: Hi guys! Okay, I'm making a new HP story, even though I'm not finished with **_**Magical Disaster. **_**(That story will be very short-probably like 10-15 chapters.) This is a… how shall I say it?... Harry turns into a neko-brid creature fic fanfic. And it's… kinda weird, to say the least. **

**The basic summary is this: Harry receives/gets/discovers his inheritance, becoming a on his 13****th**** birthday. So does some of the students at Hogwarts: namely Ron, Hermione, and Draco. It's up to Remus Lupin and Severus Snape ****to teach them to use their new powers and guide them. Takes place during PoA, and is **_**not **_**connected to Magical Disaster in any way, shape, or form.**

**Also, Lupin will be more obviously regarded as a werewolf in the sense that he'll have dark blond wolf ears and a tail. And his wolf form isn't a bipedal one. It's like that of an actual wolf, only with amber eyes. He keeps his amber eyes (yay!). It doesn't hurt him to transform at all and he can transform at will. He retains his human mind when he transforms, except for on full moons, when he'll kill any human he encounters.**

**Harry's birthday is July 31****st****, 1981, making him a recently turned 13 years old when the story begins. Hermione's is September 19****th****, 1981, and she receives her inheritance in the beginning of their third year. Ron's birthday is March 10****th****, 1981, so he receives his inheritance in their second year.**

**For the sake of this story, all the Weasley kids are 1/4****th**** elf; Arthur is half elf and half wizard, and Molly is a witch.**

**Hermione is a fairy, like the Winx Club fairies. She's the Fairy of Light. In the **_Inheritance Cycle _**'verse she never took the potion and became the half-cat girl. Nada.**

**The students of Hogwarts are allowed to use magic during the summer** and** don't have a trace on them.**

**As all great authors say, **_**onwards!**_

**Oh, and one more thing: welcome to **_**Inheritance Cycle!**_

* * *

Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways. For one thing, he hated the summer holidays more then any other time of year. For another he really wanted to do his homework, but was forced to do it in the dead of night. And he also happened to be a wizard, as well as a strange cat-bird creature. He had literally woken up one day with flurry black cat ears, black 15 foot feathered wings, and a tail, the ears he was born with gone, as well as claws, slit cat pupils, cat instincts, and a emerald green bow, perfectly tied on his tail, with a gold bell in the middle. Harry had quickly looked up a Disillusionment Charm, and just in time too, because Uncle Vernon had come thundering up the stairs. When he saw the boy with his wand in his hand, he nearly had a heart attack.

That hadn't gone well.

As soon as Uncle Vernon had brought out the belt, Harry had drew his wand. Trying to remember the Summoning Charm, he remembered it just as his uncle brought his belt down on him. One _Protego, Accio, _and bolting-out-the-window-with-all-his-school-things-in-his-pocket-with-his-claws-unsheathed-later, Harry was out. He scampered up the tree with his newfound abilities and then onto the roof, where he jumped down from the chimney and flew until he got to Magnolia Crescent and encountered the Knight Bus.

It was now September 1st. He, Hermione, and Ron were going on the Hogwarts Express for their third year at Hogwarts. Harry, per Hermione's advice and help, had put another Disillusionment charm on himself, because he wasn't very good at it. Ron had insisted, much to Hermione's displeasure, that he put a hat on and tuck his wings and tail into his shirt and pants, just in case. He had also nearly missed the train because Mr. Weasley had been talking to him about Sirius Black; Harry had sworn he wouldn't go looking for him, and then ran forward to a window, jumping and twirling in midair with his newfound abilities and managed to get a grasp on the top of the windowsill with both his hands, sliding in the window.

Ron and Hermione were there, and they looked glad to see him. They all sat down in seats across from each other, taking the seats closest to the window. There was one other person in the train car, a Professor R. J. Lupin, according to his case. The Golden Trio relaxed and Hermione let the charm drop. Harry took his hat off, letting his ears free, and they twitched and turned before finally pointing forward. His tail flicked out of his sweatpants on its own, and flicked about before finally settling loosely around his waist, the bell tinkling.

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry in curiousity. Harry had revealed to them that he had come into his inheritance a month ago, unlike Ron, who had come into his inheritance on March 10th of their second year, when he turned 13. Ron's ears were now curved and pointed (think like a Vulcan), and as soon as summer came around, he had gotten his mother to get him a late birthday present: an upper ear piercing. His right ear near the tip, but not to close, was a single gold wire loop.

They had confirmed first year that Hermione was a fairy. She could do magic all her life, but it was accidental magic, not intentional. But as her 13th birthday grew nearer, Hermione was able to, by March, make a small ball of light in her hand and make a light shield. Both spells were, respectively, _Light Ball _and _Solar Shield. _Her magic wasn't very strong, though, and wouldn't be until she could activate her fairy form, which would be on her birthday, the 19th of September.

Crookshanks, once he was free of his cage, leapt over to Harry, and settled in the catboy's lap, purring, and batting at the bell that was attached to the bow on Harry's tail. Harry absently pet him while he told Ron and Hermione about what Mr. Weasley had told him. Both were very pale by the time he finished.

"Harry, you should be careful," Ron said, making them look at him. He was twisting the golden wire loop, which was a sure sign that he was nervous or on edge. "Black… he comes from a pureblooded family that not only uses dark magic but also were supportive of You-Know-Who. How he got out of Azkaban… I don't know."

"They'll catch him, won't they?" Hermione said, to which both boys looked at her with confusion. "He was on the Muggle news. Every policeman and Auror are out looking for him. They'll surely catch him."

As she was saying this, she was twisting her hands. A small ball of light was twisting around her shifting hands, going in an out of gaps and around and around, but always staying in the general vicinity.

Soon they moved on to the subject of Hogsmeade. Ron was talking animatedly about the treats one could find at Honeyduke's, while Hermione was chattering away about certain monumental places. Harry said that he couldn't go, because neither the Dursleys nor Fudge had signed his permission form. But he stayed silent and listened to them talk, and with Crookshanks asleep on his lap and himself leaning back sleepily, Harry felt at peace, and happy, in this small moment. The food cart witch came and they snacked on Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs, which Harry, with his new magic powers, could slash with his claws when they got close enough, like a cat would kill its prey after stalking it a while.

Midafternoon, Harry (his ears swiveled) and Ron heard footsteps outside the door. Harry jammed his hat on and tucked his tail into his pants. Hermione dissolved the ball of light. And just in time too, because not three seconds later one of their least favorite people opened the door and stepped in: Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Ron inquired, standing up. Harry and Hermione stood as well, Harry setting Crookshanks down on the seat. Malfoy was already dressed in his robes, and Hermione looked at him in confusion. Something was different about him.

"What the-? What happened to you over the summer, Malfoy? You're more… feminine," Harry said, narrowing his eyes behind his glasses.

Malfoy's silver eyes narrowed. "Well, I was going to ask for Granger's help in understanding something that has occurred to me over the summer, changing me. Can I speak to you alone?" He inquired, looking at her.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Nope. You can stay here and tell all of us, because I don't trust that you're not going to pull your wand on us. Trust me when I say we keep a great many secrets," Hermione said.

Malfoy seemed to be considering for a moment, then sighed. "Fine, I will tell all of you. My mother," he began, sitting down opposite Lupin, "has Draconic Humanae blood in her. Needless to say it got passed down to me, and because she's only ¼ Draconic Humanae, I'm-"

"-1/8, because your father is a full blooded wizard," Hermione finished.

"Seriously, would it have killed you to tell us this sooner?" Ron said sarcastically. "We're all creatures here, well, except for him," Ron said, nodding at Lupin, who was still asleep.

Malfoy developed a confused look on his face. In response to this Harry pulled off his cap and let his ears free, and his tail free, while Hermione conjured 2 separate balls of light. The blonde's eyes widened.

"We came into our inheritance some time ago," Harry offered by way of exclamation. "Well, except for Hermione, she's a fairy and the least she can do is make light balls and shields, but her birthday is on the 19th."

"Ah," Malfoy said. He looked away and twisted his hands. "Um… Potter… Remember 1st year, when I asked you to be my friend? Could all of you… I mean, since we're all magical creatures… be my friend, possibly?"

The Golden Trio's eyes widened and they formed a triangle. "What do you think?" Harry said. "He might be as bad as his father."

"Damn right he's as bad as his father!" Ron whispered back fiercely, his arms on top of Harry and Hermione's. "He thinks like he does, acts like he does, and _looks _like he does!"

"Those points are irrelevant, Ron," Hermione said, "you look like your father, act like your father, and look like your father! That doesn't mean anything, you're still your own person! Plus, _house unity!_"

Ron sighed, knowing he had lost against Hermione's flawless logic. They turned to Harry, who was the de facto leader of their trio. "It's up to you, Harry," Ron said.

Harry looked at each of them in turn. "Yeah, yeah, I think we should give him a chance." They turned back to Malfoy, and Harry walked over to him, sticking out a hand. "You have yourself a deal." Malfoy brightened and shook Harry's hand, and sat down on Harry's right, with Ron and Hermione across from them. For a while they talked: about their families, about their houses, about the homework over the summer. They were starting to slow down.

"Great," Ron said, looking out the window as it began to fog, and then ice over. He stood up. "Blimey, I thought we were near Hogwarts. We're nowhere _near _Hogwarts…"

"That's weird," Hermione said, standing up. Harry put Crookshanks on the chair and stood up as well as Draco. Then suddenly, all the lights went out.

"What the hell?!" Draco started, making for his wand and gripping it. The others did as well, except for Hermione, who used her own fairy magic. "_Lumos," _the boys murmured, lighting their wands. Hermione made a big ball of light in her hand, then made it float and separate into two smaller balls of light.

"I dunno," Harry said, "we have to be careful. Even with our new powers, hell knows what's out there."

"I think we should go outside and see what's going on," Ron argued, "because someone is boarding the train."

"I hear it too," Harry said, "but no! Let's just stay here…"

Arguments broke out among the 4 of them as they tried to figure out the best solution to the problem. Suddenly a voice called out, "Quiet!" shutting them up.

It was the professor. Next second he had taken out his wand and made it light with a silent _Lumos. _The others held their breath until they heard a distant scream down the corridor.

All of them tensed up. That had been Ginny. Few seconds later she came running into their compartment, dragging Neville with her, and collapsed into her brother's arms, crying her eyes out. Neville sat on the bench, shaking all over.

Minutes later, the compartment door slid open. Harry felt all the happiness drain from him and his eyes rolled back into his head before he crumpled in a dead faint, his left arm spread straight above his head and his right arm against his flat stomach, his legs tucked under him and his tail and ears limp. His wand rolled away from him.

Seconds later, he opened his eyes. Several worried faces were looking down on him, and they were obviously leaning over each other: Draco, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Lupin. He sat up, and then hissed in pain when the world spun and he was forced back down with a 'oh come on' half-grunt.

"Slowly," Lupin advised, and Harry did as instructed, mewling as the pain made itself known in his lower back. He might have crushed a wing. His ears were pointed in opposite directions and they slowly made to turn forward slowly.

"What happened?" He asked as his friends helped him up and Lupin distributed chocolate to all of them. He sat in a chair. "And my wand?"

"Here," Neville said, as he gave Harry back his wand. The catboy smiled as he did so, tucking his wand back in his pocket and nibbling on the chocolate.

For a while they talked. Talked for a long while about random subjects, what Professor Lupin's first lesson would be, and stopping their guessing game when he rejected Neville's theory. Finally, they got to Hogwarts.


End file.
